$\dfrac{6}{16} - \dfrac{4}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{6}{16} - \dfrac{4}{16} = \dfrac{2}{16}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{16} = \dfrac{1}{8}$